Individuals usually guess or make a rough estimate about where picture frames need to be hung. In order to make it right, the most common way is to measure the distance from the top of a ceiling to a top of the picture frame, and then the distance from the left to the right of the wall, and then to mark down the center point where the frame is about to be hung. Even after an individual has found the center point, there are still difficulties for the individual to hang the particular picture frame the precisely to the place they want. To get more precise measurement, they need to: (a) match the center point that they mark down on the wall to the center point of the frame; (b) calculate the exact distance from the top of the wire at the back of the frame to the top of the frame; (c) know the design of the metal hanger, the measurement from the top of the hanger to the hook; and (d) know the tension of the wire. Usually nails are applied on the wall along with metal hangers. However, the nails may be removed and reapplied repeatedly on the wall if the position of the frame is incorrect, causing physical damage to the wall. It's a tedious and time consuming process, which requires professional skill to handle.
There are various devices known in the prior art for hanging picture frames. U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,884 to Hart et. al. discloses a picture frame hanging backing sheet 10. (Hart et. al, FIG. 1). The sheet 10 includes adhesive areas 44 for releasably adhering to a picture frame and adhesive areas 48 for releasably adhering to a wall. (Hart et. al, FIGS. 1 and 2). Hangers 12 are inserted into slots in the backing sheet 10. (Id.) In operation, the adhesive areas 44 are adhered to the back of a picture frame (with the hangers 12 inserted into the sheet 10), such that a wire 52 at the back of the frame is hung over the hangers 12 and is slightly tensioned. (Hart et. al, FIGS. 1 2, 4a, col. 5, Ins. 1-10). Next the adhesive areas 48 are pressed against a wall, and adhered to the wall, causing the sheet 10 to be adhered to the wall. Next the picture frame is removed from the sheet 10, by releasing the adhesive areas 44 from the picture frame and by removing the wire 52 from the hangers 12. With the sheet 10 adhered to the wall by adhesive areas 48, and the hangers 12 inserted into the sheet 10, the hangers 12 are fixed to the wall by, for example, hammering nails into the hangers 12. (Hart et. al., FIG. 4b). Each of the hangers 12 has a single opening for a nail. (Hart et. al., FIG.1). Next, the sheet 10 is removed from the hangers 12, leaving the hangers 12 nailed into the wall. (Hart et al., FIG. 4c). The picture frame can then be hung by draping the wire 52 over the hangers 12.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,465 to Weck et. al. discloses a picture hanger member 12 with a triangular shaped base 14 and an opening 20. (Weck et. al., FIG.1, col. 4, Ins. 60-65). A temporary adhesive 46 is attached to a hanger member 12. (Weck, FIG.1). The hanger member 12 can be temporarily attached to a wall 34, by adhesive 46 and then moved if the hanger member 12 is not at the correct position. (Weck, col. 5, Ins. 48-60). The hanger member 12 includes three nail receiving guide holes 22 within three guides or protrusions 28. (Weck, FIG.2). Nails can be driven through a shock absorbing layer 40 to fix the hanger member 12 to the wall 34. (Weck, Fig., col. 5 In. 48-col. 6, In. 56).
U.S. Pat. No. 3,622,116 to Fellows, discloses a tongue member 10 which is fixed to a picture frame 26 and then inserted into a bracket member 30 fixed to a supporting surface 32. (Fellows, FIGS.1-8). U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,982 to Sellera discloses a wall pad 16 and a frame pad 22. (Sellera, col. 1, In. 50-col. 2, In. 30). The wall pad 16 and the frame pad 22 have adhesives which adhere to a wall and a back of a picture frame, respectively. (Id.). The frame pad 22 has a downward extension 82 which can be inserted into a pocket 53 of the wall pad 16 to hang a picture frame onto a wall. (Id.) U.S. Pat. No. 2,492,411 to Barnes provides a resilient member 29 which adheres to a wall and a picture frame to keep the frame straight. (Barnes, col. 2, In. 44-col. 3, In. 29). U.S. Patent Application No. US 2004/0084598 A1 to Dodig, J R. discloses a mounting carrier 22 having a pair of hooks 20. (Dodig, p2, paragraph 19-paragraph 25). The carrier 22 is mounted on a wall 14 and thereafter a picture 12 is hung by a wire from 18 from the hooks 20. (Dodig, Id.).